


(don't know where, don't know when)

by leov66



Series: facilis descensus averno [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, drunk enj being adorable, i mean if you take the series for '''canon''', mentions of engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: a snippet of acould've been, perhaps, if fate had played her cards differently.





	(don't know where, don't know when)

**Author's Note:**

> thats...really it for the series. wow im. kinda emotional. thanks for reading.
> 
> title from we'll meet again by vera lynn

It must be nearing two in the morning when some guy tries to start shit with Enjolras. Combeferre, two rounds of shots into the real fun, decides to stay right where he is and watch his _parabatai_ knock the asshole out in one swift punch with the most bored expression.

 

“You’re doing amazing, I’m your biggest fan!”, he yells at the blond. Enjolras stares at him, kinda confused, which means the vodka has finally kicked in, and returns to his seat like it’s nothing unusual. It _is_ nothing unusual, though. Every time they go out like this, one of them ends up getting in a fight.

 

“Your man is gonna start getting jealous,” Combeferre suggests while considering ordering more drinks. ”All these guys hitting you up, or, you know, hitting you in general.”

 

”See, _this_ is why we don’t drink together. Your puns are fucking awful. I can’t believe I just…just fucking did it, just fucking bound our souls together and now I’m forever stuck with your awful bullshit. I was such a fucking dumb child.”

 

“It’s okay, let it all out, babe, it’s self care.”

 

”You fucking called me _babe,_ you’re literally _gone,_ Courf is gonna murder me because I sure won’t drag your dumb ass back to the Institute. Hell, I’m not even sure if I will drag _myself_ back to the Institute.”

 

“Your vocabulary when you’re drunk is, like, the funniest thing. You just keep saying ’dumb’, it's amazing.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, ’Ferre, I swear…”

 

That’s how they (well, it’s Combeferre, because Enjolras is too busy talking about something) end up calling Grantaire at half past two, explaining as politely as possible that they might need some backup. No one specifies that they’re not in trouble, though, and it literally takes Grantaire twelve minutes to get to the bar (Combeferre loves those dumb Mundane phones, he just presses a button and shares his location, awesome, he’s _so_ looking forward to getting murdered one day).

 

”Hey there, hot stuff,” Enjolras giggles from his mojito (hey, just because their help is on the way does it mean the fun should stop?, he asks himself, ordering even more alcohol).

 

Grantaire looks pretty dead inside. ”I swear on everything that’s holy, you’ve gotta stop doing this.”

 

”I don’t know you, but I love you, is that okay?” Enjolras looks like he’s somewhere far away mentally.

 

“Sure thing, I _am_ pretty hot.”

 

“No wonder you’re engaged, I mean, I’d put a ring on that, too.” He’s pretty sure there are little hears in Enjolras’ eyes by now.

 

“First of all, you’re really drunk ’cause I’m pretty sure you just made a Beyonce reference. Second of all, look at your hand, baby, you’re engaged, too,” Grantaire laughs.

 

“I guess in another life, then, stranger, do you permit it?”

 

“Sorry to ruin your fantasy, but it’s me that you’re engaged to.”

 

A gasp. “ _No fucking way_.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [@euphra-sie](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com)


End file.
